


Can't Run From You

by TRNatu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Poetry, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRNatu/pseuds/TRNatu
Summary: A poem reflecting on James, Jessie, and the special bond they share.
Relationships: Kojirou | James/Musashi | Jessie
Kudos: 13





	Can't Run From You

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote for a Shippers Paradise Writing Competition on Bulbagarden. Please enjoy :)

**Can't Run From You**

I can still vividly remember when I met you

I was always running away, my past behind me like a shadow

I failed everywhere I went or I just gave up

All I knew was how to run

I thought that was all my life would be

And then I met you

I remember when we met

Until then, I had lived completely alone

My life was one disappointment after another

A broken heart here, a broken dream there

Another back disappearing,

I thought that was all life was

And then I met you

When we first met,

You scared me half to death

For a moment I thought my past had caught up with me at last

When you first laid eyes on me,

You looked so scared for a moment

Before you tried to look as if nothing bothered you

Only now do I know why

But soon I realized you were different.

I grew to recognize your red-violet hair that trails behind you like a comet,

Your blue eyes that blaze with passion,

The way you radiate confidence in every step

And yet… so vulnerable at the same time

Your trembling green eyes grew more determined as time went on

I grew to know your soft lavender hair and carefree laugh

You act so cheerful, as innocent as one can be in our profession

And yet… so haunted

I won’t pretend it’s easy

I was always running away, my past behind me like a shadow

You’re bossy, you’re selfish,

Your temper could scare a Gyarados

It's not always easy

You’re whiny, you’re clumsy,

My life was one disappointment after another

You mess up my plans

You’re too sentimental for your own good sometimes

But whenever I’m scared,

Pinned with no way to escape,

You’re there at my side, holding me tight

You’ve saved me more times than I can count

But so many times when I’m on the brink of despair,

When I think I’m all alone once more,

You’re there to lift me back up,

To remind me I’m not alone anymore

You haven’t left me yet

You’re cunning, you’re confident, you’re my shoulder to lean on

You accept me for all I am, you never try to change me

And every time I think I’m going to lose you,

It hurts worse than anything she can do to me

You’re sly, you're funny, you're trustworthy,

You're always there for me

Before you tried to look as if nothing bothered you

Above all, you’re my best friend

I used to fear that running away was all my life would be,

But now I don't

Because I can’t run from you!

I thought I closed my heart away,

That I’d never trust again

You proved me wrong

The sun is rising now

You’re sleeping beside me,

A half finished scheme laid out in front of you,

Our furry friend curled between us.

Your head’s resting against my shoulder,

Your breathing more peaceful than I can ever remember

There’s a warm feeling in my heart as I look at you

And I wonder

Is this feeling... _love?_

~~~

  
Many thanks to ii kanji for the beautiful art


End file.
